Slowly Changing The World One Song At A Time
by Curlylocks4232
Summary: Gustavo Rocque started a contest Worldwide to find four girls to be his next band. They sent in an audition video and Gustavo picked the four with the most potential.Follow four girls to L.A. with hopes in making it Big Time. BTR/OC Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! :D It's up! Thanks to everyone who filled out OC applications and everything! So just to let you know, these chapters aren't going to be long, they will be quite short, probably more like three or four pages on Word depending on how the chapter goes. So heads up on that and I don't know how long it's going to be either but it should be done fairly quickly. I will try and update as quickly as I can but no promises. So yeah! Enjoy and Review! Please! Big Time Rush will love you if you do ;) lol**

Prologue:

Gustavo Rocque, Kelly Wrainwright, and Big Time Rush sat in Gustavo's office at Rocque Records watching the many audition tapes sent in from girls around the world. At the moment they were watching a girl ballet dancer.

"Well, at least she can dance" Logan Mitchell said looking at Gustavo shrugging. For the past three days the six of them have been going through audition tapes one after another trying to find Gustavo's next stars.

"Why do you need a girl band anyway? I mean don't you remember what happened with Kat's Crew? And aren't we good enough?" James Diamond asked slumping in his seat. Gustavo sighed and looked at the boys.

"For the LAST time, I'm looking for a girl band because ONE, because for years I've been producing boy bands and I want to mix it up a little and TWO because Griffin SAYS SO. So STOP asking questions and watch the next VIDEO!" Gustavo shouted at the boys before pressing the remote to go to the next audition tape.

A girl with Black and pink hair and brown eyes is seen stepping around her drum set and adjusting the camera, she then backs up and sits in front of her set ,Smiles at the camera and says "Hello, I am Infinity Francesca From Buenos Aries, Argentina and I would like to show you my talents, I am going to play and sing Big Night by- well you should know who it's by" she began playing and sounded surprisingly good. Her Spanish accent had vanished and when she finished she smiled and said Bye bye espero que elegir me Gustavo!"

They all were silent as the tape finished.

"I like her!" Kendall Knight said shooting up from his chair a smile on his face. Logan nodded in agreement and Carlos Garcia just shrugged.

"She's really good on the drums" He said. Gustavo was silent seeming to think if she was good enough or not before nodding.

"Ok, yeah she's alright, we'll see if there's anyone else but she's good for now" He said before sitting back in his chair and going to the next video. They watched several more before finding one worth watching.

A girl with curly brown hair and grey eye is shown sitting on her bed with her black acoustic guitar and her best friend Tyler next to her. Adri's brother Carter is filming. "Hi I'm Adri and this is Tyler and we are going to be singing If It Means A Lot to You by A Day To Remember." They start singing and then finish, then there's another clip of Adri and a piano only she's by herself this time and singing A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez. The screen goes blank before it shows her friend Tyler. "That's Adri, she's an amazing singer and musician, and you should definitely pick her." And the screen goes blank again.

"I like her" James said. The rest of the band nodded.

"Yea she's good" Logan said "But does Gustavo think so?" Gustavo sighed.

"Put her on the side with that drummer girl" He said before clicking to the next video.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes was filmed singing and playing guitar at a bonfire on the beach. The girl was performing the song Days Like These by Jason Aldean.

"Her!" Carlos said. "Don't you guys think so?"

"Yea, she is good" Kendall said agreeing with Carlos. Kelly looked at Gustavo.

"Looks like the boys know talent" She said smiling at her boss. Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"They are just picking the good ones by chance" He muttered but putting the tape to the side with the others. Gustavo sighed before looking at the boys. "This is the last tape" he said and then pushed play.

A girl with curly red hair in braids and clear blue eyes sang the song Sparks Fly from Taylor Swift. She played along with it on the electric bass, and then she danced a bit.

"Ok its official, we found out last girl" Logan said standing up and stretching. The other boys did the same.

"We are going home, see you tomorrow Gustavo" Kendall said happily before leaving the room the other four boys following him. Gustavo watched the boys leave with narrowed eyes before sighing and looking and Kelly.

"Call the girls, and book them the next flight to L.A." And with that he stood up and left the room.

Infinity Francesca, Adrianna Marie Evans, Karsyn Tyson Leigh, and Charlotte Gabrielle Moreu were coming to Hollywood.


	2. Chapter Uno

**Here is chapter one! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with volleyball and school starts on tuesday so I don't know how often I will be updateing. I know my chapters are short but that's just how they are going to be. Sorry. If you don't like then don't read... jk please read :) It means alot to me, ESPECIALLY when you review so you should review after you read this chapter yea? Yes :) Also you should check out my other OC story Getting Back On Top and review that to. If you do that I'll love you forver... and give you a sneak peek into the next chapter of either this story or the other one! SO review both of em! SO here is the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I no own Big Time Rush, If I did they would be my four best friends :))) but I do own this lap top im writing on ( i just got it :) you guys probably don't care though)**

Chapter Uno:

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Four girls from different places in the world boarded a plan to Los Angeles, California. Infinity Francesca was arriving from Buenos Ares, Argentina, Adrianna Evans was arriving from London, England, Karsyn Leigh was arriving from Malibu, California, and Charlotte Moreu was arriving from Parism, France. Each girl the night before got a phone call from Kelly Wrainwright, from Rocque Records, saying that Gustavo wanted them to be his next band. All four girls packed up and headed on the next flight to L.A.

**Adrianna POV **

I sat on the plane nervously waiting for the flight attendant to signal that we could get off the plane. I already had my backpack on my back and my bag in my hand ready to dart off the plane in seconds. I was excited to be in L.A. When my cousin Tyler told me that he submitted an audition tape to Gustavo Rocque for me to be in his next band I freaked. Also I never dreamed that I would be picked either.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you may now board off the plane" The flight attendant announced over the loud speaker and everyone slowly began shuffling out of the plane.

"Hurry up" I mumbled to myself, wanting to hurry up and get to baggage claim. I finally got out of the plane and followed the crowd towards baggage claim. I bit my lip nervously as I looked around the huge airport. This was the first time I ever flew by myself and I was a little nervous. When I arrived at baggage claim I quickly spotted my black and blue duffel bag and reached out to grab it before swinging it on my left arm. I looked around the airport wondering where I was supposed to go next. Kelly said that someone was going to be at the airport to pick us all up but I didn't know who. My eyes quickly scanned over the crowd when I spotted a chauffeur with a sign. I quickly realized that the sign has my name on it along with three others. I made my way over to him and saw a girl already with him. She had long curly red hair in braids and clear blue eyes that met my grey ones as I made my way over to them.

"Hi" The girl said happily before coming up to me and hugging me. I gave her a small smile. "I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie."

"I'm Adri" I told her smiling. I could tell she was a friendly person.

"Where are you from?" She asked but before I could answer her two other girls joined us. One girl had black and pink hair with brown eyes and really tan skin. The other girl had dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and was tall and skinny and had a natural dark tan. I felt really pale next to them.

"Hi, I'm Charlie" Charlie said to the two girls that just came. The girl with the pink and black hair held out her hand for Charlie to shake.

"I'm Infinity, but call me Blink" She said before stepping back.

"I'm Karsyn" The dirty blonde said giving a friendly wave.

"I'm Adriana" I said shyly smiling at all of them. They chorused hellos back. The chauffer dude led us all out of the airport to where the limo was parked right outside the entrance to LAX. We all piled in after giving our luggage to the chaffer to put in the back. The ride to the Palm Woods was quiet no one really talking only the questions 'Where are you from' and 'what instrument do you play' were asked. I found out that Blink is from Buenos Aries, Argentina and plays drums, that Karsyn is from Malibu, California and plays guitar, and that Charlie is from Parism, France and plays bass. They learned that I'm from London, England and play guitar and piano.

When we pulled into the Palm Woods we all piled out of the limo and grabbed our luggage before heading inside. Before we entered the Palm Woods the driver informed us that Gustavo wanted at the studio in an hour so we could finish packing when we get back after we get checked in and stuff.

We entered the Palm woods and headed to the front desk where a man who looked like he wanted to punch someone sat. He was overweight and according to his name plate on the desk his name was Mr. Bitters. I smirked to myself as we made our way up to him.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, how can I help you?" He asked in a bored voice not looking up from the magazine he was currently looking at.

"Um we would like to check into our room please Charlie asked politely.

"Names?" Bitters asked in the same boring monotone.

"Charlotte Moreu"

"Adriana Evans"

"Infinity Francesca"

"Karsyn Leigh" We all said our names and watched as Bitters typed them into the computer.

"Room 2K, here's your keys, Have a Palm Woods Day" He said the last part in a sarcasticly cheery voice before handing us our keys. We headed to the elevator to the second floor and looked for apartment 2K. We found the apartment before heading in and looking around. There was a small living room with an old couch and small TV. The kitchen was decent size and next to the bathroom. There was a small dining room and a hallway that led to the bedrooms. There were three bedrooms in all.

"Ok guys, we are going to have to decide who gets to share a bedroom and who doesn't." I said.

"I don't mind sharing." Charlie said. We nodded.

"I'll share with you" I said after a moment. Charlie seemed nice and I could see us becoming good friends.

"OK, that means Blink and I get the single rooms" Karsyn said. We headed to our respected rooms to unpack. When we entered the room we saw that it was indeed intended to be a double room. There were two twin beds on either side of the room and a dresser on each side also. I put my duffel bag on the bed before unzipping it and unpacking. I was half way down unpacking when I heard a knock at the door of our bedroom. I looked to see Charlie moving to open it and Blink stood there with her phone in her hand.

"Guys we have to get to the studio in less than five minutes" She said. Charlie and I looked at each other before nodding and heading to the door following Karsyn and Infinity. We got to the limo and saw the Chauffeur (who we later learn that his name is Billy) waiting for us. He opens the car door for us before peeling out of the parking lot and heading to Rocque Records. We get to the building and walk in.

We all stared in awe as we look around Rocque Records, each of us getting excited. A woman in her mid-twenties walks in. She has caramel brown skin and was wearing a business skirt and white blouse. She smiled when she saw the four of us.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Wainwright; you girls must be Infinity, Adrianna, Karsyn and Charlotte right?" She asked us. We all nodded happily. "Well you can follow me into the studio, the boys are recording right now so you can just sit down in there and wait for Gustavo to finish up with them" She led us into a room where we could see four boys recording in a sound booth. "You girls have heard of Big Time Rush right?" She asked.

"Of course!" Karsyn said smiling. There were four boys I recognized them from their posters. The dirty blonde haired one was Kendall with the big eyebrows. The hot one with the brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes was James. The Latino one with the short black hair and helmet was Carlos and the one with short spikey brown hair and brown eyes was Logan. I tuned in to what they were singing and smiled when I recognized the song.

_ So hop in your ride  
>Roll the windows down<br>cause tonights your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)<em>

Under the stolen lights  
>feel the rhythm the rhythm<br>and it will get you right  
>sweat it all out of your system<br>you gotta free your mind  
>let yourself unwind<br>cause it's your night night night  
>so get it right right right come on<br>can you feel it inside  
>it likes to go for a ride<br>i know you need it  
>i can see it in your eyes<p>

So hop in your ride  
>Roll the windows down<br>cause tonights your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)<p>

So hop in your ride  
>Roll the windows down<br>cause tonights your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)<p>

I know you feel the heat  
>i see you feeling the fire<br>don't worry bout a thing  
>fufill your every desire<br>the Dj's playing this song  
>so now you can't go home<br>cause it's your night night night  
>so do it right right right come on<p>

Can you feel it inside  
>it likes to go for a ride<br>i know you need it  
>i can see it in your eyes<p>

So hop in your ride  
>Roll the windows down<br>cause tonights your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)<p>

So hop in your ride  
>Roll the windows down<br>cause tonights your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)<p>

Oh whoa oh  
>Let me hear you say<br>Oh whoa oh  
>this party is never over no no no<br>oh whoa oh  
>ler me hear you say<br>whoa oh!

So hop in your ride  
>Roll the windows down<br>cause tonights your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)<p>

So hop in your ride  
>Roll the windows down<br>cause tonights your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)<p>

When the song was finished Gustavo started yelling at them calling them dogs with no talent and saying that they were going to practice again tomorrow. I personally thought they were amazing and I could tell the other girls agreed with me. They four boys shuffled out of the recording booth only to notice us sitting on the chairs outside of the room.

"Well hello there" James said giving us a flirting grin. Gustavo gave James a death glare.

"DOGS! Get out now! I have to work with them now, so LEAVE!" Gustavo screamed before looking at us. "All of you in there" He said pointing to the studio which had a drum set, guitars, bass, and a piano. "And let's see what you can do."


End file.
